


F!@#$%& Unicorns

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Glitter, If you don't know how they're earned you're about to find out, M/M, Mardi Gras, Mardi Gras Beads, Rating for language only, Unicorns, fluffy mcflufferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: The Team goes to New Orleans for Mardi Gras and unicorns happen.





	F!@#$%& Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a dry spell with no good ideas, so I asked a friend to send me a random dialogue prompt. This is what happened. See if you can guess which line is her prompt.

This whole outing had been Natasha’s idea and Tony had immediately jumped in with both feet. So, here they stood, in masks to hide their faces, watching the parade of brightly colored floats with beads flying through the air.  Thor is having a blast, standing a head above everyone else, catching more and more beads and handing them off to the rest of the team.

There has been only one down side to the evening and that is the frustrating unicorn that keeps coming by on a unicycle. Not a real unicorn, mind you, but some guy wearing a unicorn mask with a rainbow horn.  Every time he comes by, he throws glitter on everyone.  Most people laugh and Natasha has even gotten in front of him, so that she’s covered head to toe in rainbow glitter.

Steve looks up and sees him coming. “That fucking unicorn again.  Not everybody loves fucking sparkles!  Dammit!  That shit is never coming off my shirt.”

Tony turns to Steve laughing. “Come on Capsicle!  It’s all in good fun.”

“You barely have any on you, Tony. You do not get a say in this.”  Steve looks over to see if Bucky is just as frustrated as he is, only to find his best friend shirtless and holding his arms out.  “Bucky?”

“Just getting in on the fun, Stevie.” The guy comes by and covers Bucky in glitter.  Natasha laughs, grabbing Bruce and Clint’s arms and turning them into the street.  The parade is over and they move into the crowd to find more alcohol.

Pepper takes Tony’s offered arm and Wanda and Vision join them. Steve looks over at shirtless Bucky and nearly swallows his tongue.  His best friend is covered in glitter and has the biggest smile on his face.  He’s goddamn fucking gorgeous and Steve wants to touch so bad he can taste it.  As they pass a corner bar, someone from the balcony screams at Natasha to earn some beads.  Steve knows she’s grinning behind the mask and doesn’t even hesitate to lift her shirt.  It rains multi-colored beads down on their heads then a woman on the balcony invites Bucky to join her.

“Sorry sweetheart, I don’t swing that way.” The whole team freezes, turning to look at him with shocked, wide eyes.

“Buck?” Steve’s more shocked that anyone.

“What doll, I figured you knew.” Bucky looks embarrassed and flushes a deep shade of red.  “I hope that isn’t…”

Before he can finish, Steve is in his space kissing the hell out of him. It gets downright dirty the longer it goes on.  More beads rain down on them and Clint whoops with glee.  Tony clears his throat and bumps Steve’s back to get their attention.  “Hey grandpas, can you not traumatize the younger generation?”

Sam cackles. “Shut up, Stark.  Let the grandpas have their fun.”

Steve lifts his head, brushing his nose up Bucky’s cheek to his ear. “Can I help you get all that glitter off later?”

Bucky glows. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to make an offer.”

“Consider this your official offer.” They kiss again then catch up with the rest of the team. 

Clint comes running out of a bar carrying mugs of beer. “A toast!  To the grandpas finally getting their heads out of their asses!”

Everyone drinks and are showered with more rainbow glitter. Bruce frowns.  “Fucking unicorn.”


End file.
